


A Dragon's Nose

by unashamedshipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unashamedshipper/pseuds/unashamedshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucy realizes that her crush doesn't notice her, she decides to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy was truly stumped, and the reason was her crush, Natsu Dragneel. She had tried everything to get him to see her in a more romantic light. 

She had worn several different outfits that showed skin in places that she was sure he would notice, but he just looked at her like he normally would, slung an arm around her shoulders and told her that they needed to go out on a job. Another time while talking to her friends, she had laughed girlishly, and looked over at Natsu. Instead of doing anything romantic, he just smiled and waved and thereafter picked a fight with Gray. She was just about ready to give up on him. Most of his emotions consisted of 'I'm hungry' and 'Oh God Erza's here'. It was hopeless.

Lucy looked at the clock on her wall. Her stomach made a small grumble. She then decided to drive over to Fairy Tail, her favorite cafe, and order a chocolate shake. She usually only ordered one during her period, but on the days where she felt as down as she did now, there were few things that chocolate and ice cream couldn't fix.

Mira said her hellos as Lucy sat down, asking her what she wanted to order. She jotted it down on her notepad and disappeared into the back to tell Kinana what Lucy had ordered.

Her best friend Levy saw her when she came in, greeted her with a wave and a smile, and sat down across from her at the table.

Levy asked her what was on her mind.

"A chocolate milkshake?" Levy asked, surprised. "You usually don't order those unless you're on your period, Lu."

"I know, Levy, but I'm not feeling the best right now," Lucy told her. It was the truth. Ever since she had started liking Natsu, he had only treated her as a friend, even though he had seen her naked when she dropped her towel. But that only happened once!

"Problems with Natsu?" Levy's brow wrinkled in concern.

Lucy opened her mouth to answer, but she closed it when Gajeel appeared next to Levy and rested his arm on her head.

Giihee, Shrimp, yer even shorter now! Yer the perfect armrest." He laughed and grinned at her like he always did- like he knew she was going to explode at any moment.

"Stupid Gajeel!" Levy squealed and threw her hands up in the air.

Lucy giggled. It wasn't every day they openly flirted like this.

Gajeel's eyes widened a bit, and he took his huge arm off Levy's head and put his face close enough that he could look into her eyes. Levy inched away slowly but looked like she didn't want to. "Gajeel, it's not like you to be like this..." She told him, but she inched closer. When their faces were mere centimeters away, Levy closed her eyes and puckered her lips just a little, but not too much to be obvious. Lucy looked away. She didn't want to ruin the moment between them.

Gajeel then sniffed Levy once, and then again. A grin spread across his face, and then he started laughing. "Shrimp, ya need to get yer nose out of those books yer readin'. I can't smell anything other than ink and paper on ya. And ya usually wear all those girly perfume things." He then walked away. 

Levy's eyes snapped open, and she gasped and looked over at Lucy. "How did he know? I HAVE been putting my face closer to my books lately, and I stopped using the perfume I'd been using for the past couple of months! How could he even tell?" Levy said, eyes wide.

"Levy, he is a dragon after all. I guess his nose just knows." Lucy said, feeling bored.

"Wait a minute. Lu-chan, you could try different perfumes to get Natsu's attention!" Levy said, shooting her pointer finger up like she always did when she had a brilliant idea. Being Levy,that happened a lot.

"Eh?" Lucy said, very puzzled by her friend's thought.

"Think about it, Lu. Gajeel's nose is strong enough to detect my aroma and the ink and parchment. But Natsu is able to tell any smell and if anyone has been around anyone else. And if he can do that," Levy deducted, looking at Lucy in the eyes, "then he should be able to smell even the slightest amount of perfume! After all, his nose is the strongest in our friend group!"

Kinana wiped the table down that they were sitting at and put a coaster down in front of Lucy. Her milkshake was set on the coaster, complete with loads of whipped cream and a cherry. She dove into her milkshake ravenously.

"Kinana, you make the best milkshakes. Thank you!" Lucy smiled at her before continuing to suck down her milkshake.

"Thanks, Lucy! Oh! And by the way, I heard your conversation about perfume and I wanted to give a little…advice! See, around Erik, I wear a perfume called Juicy Noir. It drives him crazy each time. He loves the musky vanilla scent. Hopefully that helps. Good luck!." Kinana winked at her and sauntered away to go wipe down another table.

Lucy finished her milkshake and jumped up from the booth. "Thanks, Levy! I'm gonna go over to Heart Kreuz and see if they have any of those perfumes right now!" She waved to her friend and dashed off to hopefully hook her crush.

As she walked down to Magnolia Square, she noticed how it looked much like fall outside. She walked by the bakery and smells of delicious food filled the air. The crunch beneath her feet as she walked confirmed that the leaves were still falling. The wind was still warm, but held a bite of coldness as winter was slowly approaching. She unzipped her bag and produced her gloves and put them on, feeling the warmth spread throughout her hands. She rubbed her arms softly, wishing she had brought a jacket with her to keep her arms warm. 

Lucy cursed her choice of a gauzy, sheer dark blue shirt with a gray tank top underneath and a white lace high-low skirt. Summery choices, yes, but she hadn't had the time to go buy fall clothes for the season yet. She hurried into Heart Kreuz, and asked the salesgirl where Juicy Noir was. The salesgirl pointed to the little stand of perfumes and told her that they had just restocked that day. 

Lucy picked up the rollerball and tested it on her wrist. She inhaled deeply, smelling the vanilla and musk that mingled with her own scent. She bought the perfume along with an outfit that was on sale and walked out with jewels well spent. Tomorrow morning, she would put on her new perfume. And then Natsu Dragneel would be hers.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Lucy showered and grabbed her outfit that she had bought the night before. She pulled the thick cranberry sweater over her head, adjusting it so it would show off her left shoulder. She sat on her bed as she pulled on her dark blue skinny jeans, jumping up and down to put them on.

"Jeez, who had the bright idea to make jeans so damn tight?" she wondered aloud, zipping the zipper. "Hopefully Natsu will notice that my butt looks fantastic in these. Thank God I got these on sale, otherwise I wouldn't have enough money to pay the rent for the month!"

Lucy grabbed her matching jewelry off her vanity and put them on. As she put on her new boots, she thought to herself, 'Besides, Natsu is totally going to notice. What guy doesn't notice a smoking hot girl in a fabulous new outfit? He'd have to be totally blind!' For the finishing touch, she pushed the new perfume on her wrists and on her neck. If the day went as planned, Natsu would take her in his arms and tell her that he was hers.

Her stomach clenched up as she thought of him. What if he didn't like her new perfume? She wondered to herself as she twirled a strand of her hair, a habit she had when she was nervous. At least it was better than biting her nails, she thought. They were painted a soft, pearly white on the tips, and she didn't do too bad of a job herself, she thought.

Her phone started playing Sakura Kiss, the opening for her favorite anime, and Natsu's ringtone. She pressed the call button. "Hello?"

"Rise and shine, Luce! You better not be in bed!" he still loved to tease her about an incident where she hadn't quite been awake enough to answer her phone.

She pressed the middle and thumb fingers of her free hand to her temples because of the vein popping in her forehead. "Of course I'm up, Baka! I'll be right there!"

Lucy grabbed her textbooks for the day, shoving them into her book bag. Peering into her vanity, she swiped on a bit of the tinted lip balm she had gotten yesterday at Heart.

She opened the door to her apartment and strode out to where Natsu was parked in the lot. She beamed when she came up next to his car, a red truck lovingly dubbed 'Firecracker'. She got in the truck and turned to greet Natsu.

"Good Mornin' Luce! Glad to see you're out of bed!" he greeted, snickering.

"Ugh, just give me a morning hug already!" she said, partially irritated but partially excited to see him. He hugged her, smelling of warmth like he usually did. His cologne had a bit of spice to it, and she wanted to smell him all day when he wore it. He usually didn't wear his cologne unless it was a special occasion, but Lucy guessed that he had just put it on by accident today.

"Lucy?" he asked, pulling out of the hug. Natsu's eyebrows were furrowed like he was trying to understand something. She looked up into his eyes, and his pupils became twice the size they originally were.

"Yes, Natsu?" she asked, smiling.

"Why do you smell like Mira when she makes cookies?"

She was just about to smack him when she realized what she had meant. The vanilla in the perfume had reminded him of Mira baking sweets. So much for making Natsu notice her this time. She started to get a headache from the perfume mixed with her anger. She rubbed her temples, trying to soothe the building aggravation.

"Just start driving," she said, buckling her seatbelt. She was in no mood to deal with any more of his shit today.

"A-Aye," he said quietly, somewhat shocked by her change in mood. She pulled her iPod out of her book bag and listened to an angst-ridden Fall Out Boy song. Most people wouldn't know it, but when she was angry, she wanted to feel as angry as possible and get it out.

She fumed all of the way to Magnolia University, and then finally calmed down when they pulled into the parking lot. She thanked him politely when he shut off the ignition and made her way to Calculus class. On the way there she checked her phone, her eyes widening in surprise. It was five minutes before class started, and she had to walk across campus to get there!

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" she said spitefully, cursing herself for spending too much time with Natsu this morning. Lucy sped up to a run, which was harder than it appeared in the tight jeans she was wearing. She made it just in time to hear her name being called on the attendance.

"Here!" she exclaimed, wriggling into her seat. Attendance continued to be taken, and then class started. Lucy looked out the window overlooking the pavement and watched the people walking below. She could see her friends heading to class down below, and, despite being out of their sight, she grinned down at them.

She played on her phone the rest of class and left for her English class with Levy when her professor dismissed them. She felt bad that she had daydreamed the whole class, but she told herself that she would catch up on the homework later.

"Lu-chan!" Levy greeted when she walked in. She was wearing a longer orange dress that covered her arms but ended just above her knees. She wore a green jacket and a black beanie that covered most of her wavy blue hair. Levy always looked adorable. It was no wonder Gajeel liked her so much.

"Hi, Levy!" Lucy said, smiling at her best friend and taking her seat.

"How is it going with Natsu?"

"Well, today he thought I smelled like Mira's cookies thanks to the perfume Kinana told me about," Lucy told her, biting her lower lip.

"Well, you could try a different perfume," Levy smiled, trying to keep Lucy's spirits up.

"It's hopeless. I better just give up now. I'll just accept my fate of becoming an old cat lady!"

"Don't say that! I'm sure he does notice you, it just might take him a while to act on his feelings. You know how long it took Gajeel to finally ask me out, right?"

Lucy thought about this. It took Gajeel until the summer of freshman year to finally tell Levy how much he cared about her. She was sure that Natsu would notice her before then. Gajeel and Levy, Gray and Juvia, and even Erza and Jellal were all couples now. Didn't he realize all of his friends were coupling up and he was going to be left alone soon?

"Alright class," her professor started, clapping his hands to get the attention of the students. "Today we are going to talk about Hamlet. I hope you all did the reading that I assigned."

Class discussion started, and Lucy was quietly chatting with her group about Hamlet when the door burst open. And there stood Natsu, with his scarf wrapped around his head like a ninja. The class froze, stunned because all they had heard about him was that he had set fire to the soccer field one time during freshman year.

Natsu did a flip in the air towards the class, made a ninja-like pose, and then searched for Lucy. A mischevious grin spread across his face when his eyes met hers. He picked her up like a sack of potatoes, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face.

"Nin, nin!" he bellowed, and he ran out of the room with Lucy, who was squirming around, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Put me down you idiot! Where the hell are we going?" she screeched, pounding on his back. "They're going to give me an absence for that!"

He didn't answer. Instead, he carried her out to the parking lot. When he got to his car, he stopped. "You gotta promise me that you're not going to run away when I put you down. You have to go where I'm taking you."

Lucy thought about it for a while. Skipping class and spending the rest of the day with Natsu? It didn't seem so bad….

Natsu put her down and gave her a hug. He smelled like a bonfire like he always did. She breathed in his scent and slowly smiled.

"Thanks for coming along with me," he mumbled quietly, and she heard the words deep in his chest when he spoke. It sounded like home to her. She felt as if she could stay here in his arms forever and feel safe. She smirked and decided to go with the playful flirting route.

"It wasn't my choice, baka! So where are we going?" she asked him, lightly smacking his chest. She flushed when she realized that his chest was somewhat hard. She stared at her feet so Natsu couldn't see her blush.

"Hmm, well, I thought we could go to your apartment and watch How to Train Your Dragon!" he exclaimed, grinning that infectious grin. She couldn't help but grin back.

"Fine, we'll watch it. You have to make the popcorn, though, okay?" she told him, poking him in the chest.

"Aye, sir!" he pumped his fist into the air in excitement. "Let's go, Luce!"

They climbed into the car and drove to Lucy's apartment. When they entered the apartment, Lucy realized she had to go to the bathroom. "I'll be right back," she told Natsu, grabbing her book bag with all of her necessities in it. She wanted to get rid of the perfume.

She finished her business and then went to grab her tinted lip balm. A little vial wrapped in a note fell out when she went to grab it. "What's this?" she asked herself, picking it up off of the tiled floor. She pulled the note out so she could read it.

"Lucy," it read, "I overheard your conversation with Levy today in class, and I thought I would give you a sample of my own perfume that I love. It's floral, and I really enjoy it, and so does Bixlow. I have rooted for you ever since you came to our school with Natsu. You two get along so well. I know I used to have a crush on him when I was a kid, but I have Bixlow now and I have found that you two together works better than Natsu and myself together. Good luck!" It was signed by Lisanna.

Lucy decided then and there that this was it. If he didn't react to this one, she would give up on him. She was pretty ready to give up this morning, but she decided she would give him another chance. Besides, how dense could the guy be? He would notice this for sure! And if he didn't…well, to hell with him then!

As she opened the door to go out into the other room, she took in a deep breath and opened the door to a hopeful future—a life with Natsu Dragneel, the boy she had been crushing on since she started at the university two years ago. If he didn't notice her now, he never would. And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, some tension, huh? 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying so far! I am updating as fast as I can! 
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy made her way into the living room where Natsu was plugging in How to Train Your Dragon. As the opening credits played, Natsu was practically vibrating with happiness. Ever since he was a little kid, Natsu Dragneel had loved dragons of any sort. He even fancied himself to be one, which is how he got the nickname "Salamander". Gray Fullbuster had called him that one day to annoy him, but Natsu liked the name—which was weird because Gray and Natsu rarely agreed on anything. It had stuck from then on.

"And this is the part where Hiccup meets Toothless!" Natsu said, reaching his hand into a bowl of popcorn. Lucy realized that he had probably made it when she was reading Lisanna's note. What nerve! Who the hell went into someone's house and made food without telling the host?

She smacked him, and the bowl of popcorn jostled in his lap. "Baka! Why did you make food without asking me?" She shrieked, narrowing her eyes.

"Shh, this is the good part, Luce!" He replied, eyes on the screen.

She sighed noncommittally in reply, staring at the screen. Her favorite part of the movie was when Hiccup looked at Astrid like a lovestruck fool. If only she could get someone too look at her that way too…

She was determined to get him to like her. It had taken her this long to get him to notice her, and she was not about to give up now!

She took the popcorn bowl out of his lap, earning a "hey!" from Natsu, and sat down across from him—dangerously close.

"L-Luce, what are you doing?" Natsu asked, sounding nervous.

"What, I can't snuggle up next to my best friend while watching a movie?" She snorted, sitting in his lap and turning to look back at him. His eyes were dilated again like they were this morning. She leaned into his chest so she could sit next to him and have him smell her perfume.

The movie continued, and Natsu seemed to get more nervous every minute of the film. He kept inching away from her, and slowly trying to push her off his lap.

"Okay, that's it," she said, using the remote to pause the film, "What is up with you today? It's like you don't want to be close to me!"

"It's not that, Luce."

"What is it, then?" she frowned, staring at him.

"Lucy, you smell like Lisanna," he told her.

'Shit,' she thought, 'Now I remind him of her!' It was bad enough that she used to have a crush on him. Now she was reminding him of all the feelings Lisanna used to have for him! She had to get him out of her apartment.

"Out," Lucy said, pointing to the door.

"But Luce, I just want to finish the movie!" he said, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm glad that that's all you like me for—my movies. Thanks for telling me that. Now get the hell out," she snarled at him.

Her eyes were starting to fill up with tears. How could she waste so much money and time on a guy who would never notice her? It figures that this would happen to her. How could she be so stupid? It wouldn't matter if she took off her shirt and showed him her boobs or something equally drastic. He was never going to see her like Hiccup saw Astrid.

"Luce, can't we—" he started, putting his hands out defensively.

"I said, get out! I'll see you tomorrow morning for class," she looked down, fully crying now. Her tears were dropping onto the floor, and she realized how pathetic she probably looked to him. Crying and screaming at your crush was a great way to get him to like you.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow," Natsu replied, looking at the ground. He opened the door and shut it quietly, as to not anger her any more than she already was.

When he was finally gone, she screamed loudly and threw the pillow that was on the couch. "Damn it!" she spat angrily. How could all of her efforts fail like this? She had tried so hard! Why was he so dense?

"That's it. Tomorrow, I'm wearing a hoodie. Why not cover myself up if he's not going to notice anyway?" She told herself.

She crashed onto her bed, the springs screeching because of the weight. She grabbed her phone and logged onto Tumblr to reblog a bunch of angst relationship posts. Before she knew it, she had a message from an anonymous user.

"Why are you so sad about relationships all of a sudden?" The anon asked, with a frowny face emote.

She tapped on the answer button. She thought long and hard about her answer before she typed, "I'm so done with boys, anon. I tried so hard to get my crush to like me. I dressed up in outfits that showed off my fantastic cleavage. Or skirts that showed off my long legs. But nothing. Then a few days ago my friend pointed out that I could try scents to get him to like me. I thought it would work because he has a really sensitive nose. But I guess not, because I just remind him of food or friends that used to have a crush on him. I'm hopeless, anon, and I don't think anyone will ever like me."

She reblogged a few new posts about the chapter of her favorite manga that had come out on Sunday, and promptly shut the app off. Hopefully someone would offer some good advice later in the morning.

Noticing it was late, she yawned and got up to change into her pajamas. She changed into her silk set and turned off the light. She climbed into bed, putting her phone under her pillow in case anyone had to contact her.

***

Around 2 AM, she heard a buzzing under her pillow and looked at her phone with one eye opened because of the brightness. It was a text from Natsu.

"I'm sorry," it read.

She typed a quick message back. "I'll talk to you in the morning. Some of us need our beauty rest, you know."

Lucy put her phone on silent and shoved her phone under her pillow and went back to sleep, not ready to get up in four hours. She cursed herself, remembering that she would have to deal with Natsu at that time. What would she say to him? How would she make him feel better? Would she completely be over him or would she try again to get him to like her? She fell back asleep, hoping that it wouldn't be this stressful in the morning.

***

Lucy was listening to a sad song this morning, which was a great representation of what she felt. She had woken up early this morning and made tons of coffee so she could complete the minor details of a project she had for her English class. Levy had come over and helped her with it a while back, but details were extremely important to Lucy. Everything had to look good in a presentation; otherwise it just felt wrong. And the added pressure of her fight with Natsu had only made the stressing worse. She looked over at him as he drove, and studied him for a few moments.

Natsu was quiet for a long stretch of time, which was unlike him. She looked over at him, and she could see that his knuckles were white because his grip on the steering wheel was so tight. There was a popped vein in his forehead, which either meant that he was mad or stressed. Neither of those things were good. She didn't want to aggravate him further, so she pushed her earbud back into her ear and continued listening to Gregory and the Hawk.

"Okay, that's it." Natsu slammed on the brakes and did a U-turn in the middle of the road. Several cars honked, but he paid them no mind.

"Hey, where are we going?" Lucy asked, gasping and looking around.

"We're going to my place. Obviously, this assignment has you stressed out. And I know that you already have it done but you're just stressing over the details like you always do. And you have so many skips for classes that you won't be able to use by the end of the semester. So we are going to go play Mario Kart and Just Dance until you get your mind off of it, Luce."

Lucy pouted. 'I have been stressed lately, but it's mostly because of Natsu himself...' Lucy thought. The whole perfume business had been stressful for her, and with school on top of the whole thing, she had barely any time for homework. But he was right, she did have enough skips for the end of the semester.

"Fine, but then I'm going to tutor you in some English homework because I know you're falling behind in that," she told him, pointing a finger in his face as he drove. Natsu gulped audibly and said nothing.

When they finally got there, Natsu made some popcorn -the only food he knew how to make without burning it- and they played a few couples dances on Just Dance. There were a few dances where she had to lean in to kiss him on the cheek, and during those she just blushed and put her face closer to his. If she looked close enough, it looked like there was just a hint of a blush on Natsu's face as well, but she chalked it up to him just being all sweaty because of all of the cardio.

When they finally got into Mario Kart, Natsu was in first and Lucy was in third. They played as Toad and Toadette as they always did, which was normal for them. Whenever they played in a huge group, the others always teased them for their especially couple-like choosing of the characters, but Natsu always told them that they both just really liked the characters.

"I'm going to beat you, Natsu!" she cried, sliding into first place as she shoved Natsu over with a hand as she played.

"No, you're not, Luce!" He said, shoving her over and tackling her, attacking her with tickles.

"Stop it, we're both gonna lose!" she laughed. He knew exactly where her weak tickle spots were and used it to his advantage.

"Who cares if I've got you, Luce?" he said, scooping her up and throwing her on the couch closest to them and continuing to ravage her with tickles. Lucy shrieked and moved to tickle him back, but she ended falling on her face and catching herself right before she hit Natsu.

They looked into each other's eyes as Lucy was hovering over Natsu's body, only held up by her hands. Natsu definitely had a blush on his face now-there was no mistaking it. Lucy flushed lightly as she stared into his gray eyes, watching as his pupils dilated and he leaned forward towards her, tilting his head.

'Is he finally going to kiss me? Oh God! I better not mess this up!' she thought as she leaned forward.

When their lips met, they both closed their eyes and embraced each other, and Lucy fell straight onto Natsu and held onto him. She licked his lower lip slightly with her tongue, and she heard a deep moan from her crush which only made her more excited. She reached an arm around and threaded her fingers into his hair while she deepened the kiss, rubbing circles into his scalp. They both rolled so he could be on top of her, and he reached his hand down to her thigh and traced his fingers around her curves, being careful not to touch anywhere sensitive. Heat pooled in the base of her hips, and she had to be so careful not to moan as he kissed her deeply. He set his tongue on the base of her bottom lip and her eyes shot open and rolled to the back of her head because it felt so damn good.

Everything was perfect.

And then she felt something poking her. And she knew exactly what that was.

She broke away, way more horny than she should have been for her own good. She would give her own soul away if it meant she could just have him here, even on the floor. And when the realization hit her, she blushed harder and furthered the distance between them.

"Luce, I'm sorry," Natsu said, reaching out an arm to touch her.

"No. You're not sorry, are you? You were just in the moment. And that's okay. We just need to never speak of this again and just go on as friends," she sighed softly, blowing her bangs out of her eyes before continuing, "Because it's obvious you don't like me any more than just a friend. I mean, that's why you never liked the perfume I wore or the clothes that my boobs popped out of, right? Why would you ever like me? I'm just your best friend."

Lucy turned to go get some popcorn so she could eat something while she talked to him. When she was stressed, she tended to eat a lot more than she normally did. Natsu always had to keep food around his house when she came over so she could snack while she studied or wrote an important essay.

Natsu grabbed her hand as she turned to walk away and pulled her back so she could face him. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. Her face heated up once more and she tried to pull away, but he was staring at her and holding her with arms that were stronger than anything she'd felt before. At the same time, she felt protected and freaked out, and all she wanted to do was run.

"Lucy, we need to talk about this. And you know I'm not a talking kind of guy, but there is an issue between us that needs to be resolved, and I'm not going to leave until it is." He retracted his arm and led her over to the couch they tickled each other on minutes before. The air of the room had changed so drastically since then that it felt that the temperature had cooled ten degrees.

"Luce," he told her, putting his arm on her knee, "I love you. I always will love you. And it's because you're you that I love you. I love the fact that your nose scrunches up when you're told something that you deem disgusting. I love that when you smile, your eyes crinkle up and they look like chocolate. I enjoy that you know exactly when I feel something, whether it's stressed or mad or happy. You're a great friend to everyone you know, and your passion for writing is amazing.

"You always have been and always will be the sexiest girl I have ever seen in my life. You dress in a way that other people can see that, but they can't touch it. You dress like a beautiful freakin' princess, and I'm not even worthy of being a prince. And no other clothes or anything or perfume is going to change the way I feel about you. I've had a crush on you ever since I saw you that day in the courtyard of school reading a book, and I decided to be your friend. And everyone around me is pairing up, and I didn't wanna make it seem like I had to pair up with you. I wanted to make it seem special, Luce, and I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way."

He hung his head low, expecting a yell or a shout from his favorite girl. But instead, she tipped his head up and kissed him on the nose lightly, grinning.

"What was that for, Luce?" He asked, rubbing his nose and looking excited.

"Well, we've gotta kiss if we're gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend," she booped the tip of his nose and smiled.

"You wanna be my-my girlfriend?" he asked, his grin widening. He got up and pumped his fist in the air and did a little dance. Finally, the girl he'd liked for two years was going to be his girlfriend!

She jumped into his arms, and he spun her around, both of them grinning ecstatically and laughing. They were finally together. And it was always more fun when they were together... and when they were together, it was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH! He loves her!
> 
> Anyway, I will write an epilogue, but feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed my story!

**Author's Note:**

> Natsu's gonna be pretty hard to catch, eh? 
> 
> I got this idea while I was working at my old job putting perfumes away, and now it has blossomed into a story I'm proud of! 
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
